


One of Polina Geist's Worst Ideas, Ever

by plantiah



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Mute!Oz, Polly has Ghost Boobs (Goobs), Vera has +2 Boldness, drunk!liam, frat parties and vampires don't mix very well, there's some polly/vera if you squint and believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantiah/pseuds/plantiah
Summary: Polly drags three of her classmates to a college party, which means a good time for all. (Probably).





	One of Polina Geist's Worst Ideas, Ever

**Author's Note:**

> First public fic, unbeta'd (do kids still use that?), and written in the span of a few hours. Based on the first polaroid in the credits.

“Remind me why we let Polly drag us here, again?”

Liam leaned on the small kitchen counter, elbows pressed against the cool marble. Oz glanced between the beer dangling from Liam’s hand and his flushed face before quirking a spectral eyebrow at Vera. 

“From the looks of it, free drinks,” she smirked. Her legs were crossed primly as she sat between them, clutching a martini glass. (Where did she get a martini glass from? Oz was pretty sure it wasn’t really a staple for frat houses.) “Either that,” she continued, “or you really were swayed by her promise of the, quote, ‘best and raddest and most bacchanal college party of the year.’”

Rho Pi Omicron Mu, or PπOM, was the first fraternity to terrorize Spooky U’s campus. They had spent their years building a reputation for hazing, pranks, and totally, freakishly drunk house parties. Getting a couple of highschoolers in should have been impossible, but Polly supplied at least 80% of the campus’ weed, so.

Oz swished the liquid in their cup. They had absolutely no idea what it was - just something shoved into their hands a few minutes ago - but they couldn’t drink without a mouth. Anyway, the only thing that supplies a buzz for shadowy fear-beings is claustrophobia, that’s not really frat material, either.

Liam made an undignified sound. “I certainly did _not_ come for the drinks. How abhorrently…”

“Cliché?” Vera supplied.

“Yes! How cliché. Like i was a part of some shitty high school movie.” He shuddered. “Or worse, an RPG dating sim.”

Vera snapped her fingers, startling the snake around her wrist. “Oh, I get it! You came for the atmosphere.” She gestured towards the writhing mass of bodies around them, all sweat and contact and motion. They centered around a massive set of speakers, complete with a many-eyed DJ grinding on turntables. Directly below, Polly did her own grinding, as well as flossing and twerking to the gods. Just the thought of Liam attempting to join made Oz’s hand jerk, spilling Mystery Booze onto the floor. 

Whereas Sober Liam would have probably scoffed, Tipsy Liam laughed instead. It was a bright sound, and higher than either Vera or Oz would have guessed. Oz had never heard Liam laugh before - if they were being honest, they didn’t think it was possible - and Vera’s face said she hadn’t, either.

“Oh Vera. Vera, Vera, Vera.” Liam’s voice had a slight lilt from the beer. He took another swig before thumping the empty glass on the counter. “It’s ironic. How many times have I explained how utterly amusing the perversion of accepted and assumed behavior actually is?”

Most of the words flew over Oz’s head. They could only follow Liam so much in school, and it looked like he made even less sense drunk. Thrilling.

Vera laughed, too, warmer than her usual shriek. Like the South Pole instead of the North Pole. Before she could say anything biting, though, Polly bounced into view.

“Did someone say ‘perversion’?” Her ghostly eyes gleamed. Oz could see that she was slick with some kind of ectoplasmic sweat, making her usual white tee stick to her chest and - oh.

She wasn’t wearing a bra.

She had definitely _come_ wearing a bra, though, so it was more accurate to say she had lost it.

Oz felt their face color as they forced their gaze elsewhere. Polly didn’t seem to notice, engrossed with what Liam had to say.

“Ah, yes, Polina! I was simply repeating how irony can be the most underrated and unconventional forms of... Ah...”

Liam trailed off as he noticed Polly’s wardrobe malfunction and turned a deeper shade of violet. Likewise, Vera’s cheeks tinted, but she simply smiled and took an appreciative sip of her glass.

Of course, when she saw her own cleavage had joined the party, Polly’s grin spread wider. “Aw, hey girls!” she said, reaching down to grasp her chest. “It’s so great you could come out!” 

Her gaze turned serious as Polly looked up at her classmates. “Guys, I want you to meet my boobs. They’ve been with me through a lot, gotten me into places, and never complain when I decide to wear a super cute tube top all night. Treat them with the respect they deserve.”

Liam made a squeaking sound while Oz just sheepishly waved in Polly’s general direction. Vera, however, was bolder than the two of them.

“I’ve been meaning to make their acquaintance for quite some time now,” she purred, reaching up to her perfectly painted lips and blowing a kiss. “A pleasure.”

Polly squealed. “Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” Suddenly, a beer can was in her hand. “And don’t think I didn’t notice you ran dry, Liam. What kind of friend would I be if I left you in need?”

Liam took the drink eagerly, but instead of opening the top, he punctured the side with his fangs and shotgunned it. A small stream of alcohol dripped down his chin.

Vera raised an eyebrow, growing more amused by the second. “Keep it up, Liam, and you’ll blackout by sunrise.”

He waved her off, already starting to sway on his feet. “Silly Vera, vampires don’t get drunk! I’ve dined in the finest galleries, in the courts of kings, drinking wine and ale and mead and yes, beer, and I’ll have you know I have never once gotten -”

Liam hiccuped.

“Aw yeah! Drunk vampire!” Polly grabbed his wrist before dragging him into the crowd. “Everybody make way, this is gonna be good!”

Vera laughed again, and this time it was only freezer-level. “This is the absolute worst idea she’s ever had.” She stood and began to follow them to witness the disaster herself. A scaly hand came down on Oz’s shoulder. Barely an ice cube. 

“You coming?”

Somewhere inside the house, a nervous freshman got shoved into a closet. Warmth spread through Oz’s shadowy chest, and they nodded before moving into the crowd. Maybe this wasn’t one of Polly’s worst ideas, after all.


End file.
